Air conditioner air handlers require regular care and maintenance. One are of care involves the continual changing of an inlet air filter. Filters are changed typically every one to six months. However, many persons fail to change their filters and there is often damage to the air handler.
A system and method is contemplated where an air handler n loner requires a filter.